Only When it Rains
by Fightingdreamer5
Summary: Tezuka finds Fuji walking throught the rain, and suspects something is wrong. His suspicions were confirmed when he finds Fuji unconscious. What will he do now while the sick tensai's parents are away? Originally oneshot TezukaFuji fic. 4th chapter update
1. Chapter 1

**Completely revised **

**--**

Tezuka Kunimitsu's eyelids flew open, reviling his brilliant Hazel eyes hidden underneath.

He had had that dream again. He was drowning, drowning in those endless blue eyes.

Tezuka shook his head violently and turned to look at the fuzzy red numbers on his alarm clock.

'5:56am'

Reaching for his glasses, Tezuka looked around his room.

He did not know why he dreamed of Syusuke Fuji, he just did. And it wasn't only dreams. He found himself staring at the blue-eyed boy during tennis practice. He was simply drawn to him. And sometimes…Fuji noticed. When he did, he would ask franticly whether he was doing anything wrong. And of course…he never was.

Tezuka sighed softly as he began to pull on his Seigaku tennis uniform. Walking into the kitchen, he took out a teakettle and placed it on the stove. School didn't start until 8:00, but Tezuka knew that once he was up he wasn't going back to sleep again.

Sitting patiently at his kitchen table, Tezuka waiting for the water to boil. He had always love sitting at the table and staring out the window. This particular window overlooked his entire neighborhood. Every morning, the sunlight was always streaming through it, bathing his whole kitchen in yellow and orange. But it was raining today, the sun hidden by gray clouds.

Tezuka thought for a moment until he realized that 'raining' a vast understatement. It was absolutely poring. The rain was coming down so fast he could only see strips of gray blurs falling from the sky. Tezuka turned to stare at his kitchen floor, listening to the sound of rain tapping against the window seal.

He hated the rain; all it brought was boredom and misery.

Out of the corner of his eye, Tezuka could see a dark figure walking down the road. The figure's hands were in its pockets, its face staring sadly at the ground.

It wasn't until Tezuka saw, through the sheets of rain, two identical blue orbs that he knew who it was.

_Fuji…_

Sensing someone watching him, Syusuke Fuji turned to see Tezuka, staring at him from his kitchen window. Fuji smiled, waving franticly.

Tezuka did not smile nor did he wave back. Before he knew what he was doing, Tezuka stood up and flung open the door, racing out to join his best friend.

"Hello Tezuka!" said Fuji, his cheerful voice contradicting his previous expression.

Tezuka did not respond. He grabbed the tensai's wrist and pulled him sharply toward his house.

"B-buchou!" stammered Fuji, as Tezuka pushed Fuji through his open door.

"What the hell were you doing!" asked Tezuka slamming the door shut behind him.

"Just taking a walk." Replied Fuji, his ever -present smile never wavering.

"In the rain?" asked Tezuka pointing an accusing finger outside, "At 6:00 in the morning?" Fuji only nodded happily as Tezuka sighed, resisting the temptation to bury his face in his hands.

"You need to get dried off." Said Tezuka, regaining his composure, "And…I-I'm sorry for yelling…"

Even Fuji looked surprised at Tezuka's apology. "Its…its okay, Tezuka, no need to apologize." assured Fuji, his eyes opening ever so slightly.

Tezuka nodded stiffly before continuing his statement. "Right, but still, you should get dry clothes on."

Fuji was drenched. He looked as though he had dove into a swimming pool. His light brown hair was plastered to his white cheeks, his tennis uniform dripping puddles onto Tezuka's kitchen floor.

Fuji shook his head. "I'll be fine, I was just about to go home anyway."

"Wait here." Ordered Tezuka as he ran out of the kitchen. Fuji turned around and looked out the window for a while, watching the clear droplets of water cascade down the glass.

He suddenly looked up in alarm as he felt something touch his head. Tezuka stood behind him, carefully towel drying Fuji's thin hair.

"T-Tezuka?" stammered Fuji, staring wide-eyed at the taller boy.

"Well, I'm not going to just sit here as you freeze to death," he stated simply. Fuji looked nervously at the ground until Tezuka was done.

"Here," he said, handing Fuji his extra tennis uniform. "There is a bathroom down the hall, you can change in there." Fuji nodded gratefully, taking the uniform from Tezuka's hands.

Tezuka watched anxiously as Fuji's shoes spread mud through his previously spot-less hallway. "I'll have to clean that up later," he muttered darkly.

Leaning his back against the counter, Tezuka looked blankly at the ceiling.

"Well?" came Fuji's voice from the hallway. Fuji was standing in the doorway, his arms spread out so that Tezuka could see how it fit.

"It looks c-" Tezuka coughed, stopping himself, "It fits." Tezuka was glad that he had stopped himself from saying what he wanted to.

'It looks cute.' A _very_ un-Tezuka like phrase to say to the well-known Seigaku tensai. Glad that he stopped himself, Tezuka wondered vaguely where that comment had some from. He never had to stop himself from saying anything before.

"Thanks!" he said smiling. Apart from the fact that Fuji had to roll the waist a couple times to get it to his height, it looked…perfect.

Tezuka continued to stare at Fuji until the whistling of the teapot brought him back to his senses. Jumping slightly, Tezuka got up, and poured Fuji and himself two glasses of green tea.

"Fuji," began Tezuka nervously, "Would you like to stay until we need to go to school? It will save you a trip home in the rain." Fuji nodded, his sad smile still plastered to his face. He sat down across from Tezuka and smiled gratefully as he handed him a glass of tea.

"Would your parents mind? I mean if I stayed here?" asked Fuji doubtfully.

Tezuka shook his head, "My parents are gone on a business trip, and they will not be back for a while. But what about you, does your family know you're here?"

"My parents are on vacation, I didn't go because I would miss too many practices. And my sister is on a job interview in America."

Tezuka nodded, picking up his warm glass. Finally, he sighed, his worried thoughts getting the better of him. "Fuji, what's wrong?"

Fuji continued to drink his tea, his eyes closed lightly, seemingly unaffected by this question. "Nothings wrong." He said finally, placing his empty glass on the table.

"Fuji…"

"Why do you care so much?" snapped Fuji suddenly, in a clearly harsher tone than he had intended.

"B-because…" Tezuka struggled to find a reason. _'Why was he so worried?' _"If there is something wrong, then it could prevent you from playing at your full potential at practices and games."

Fuji just smiled sadly, his blue eyes reflecting the small boys delicate emotions. "You told me once…that you only play tennis to win. That having a strong team was all you ever wanted. I clearly have no desire to win anything, so if you believe there is something keeping me from playing my strongest, why don't you remove me from my regular position? Momoshiro would be happy ne?"

There was still a smile on Fuji's face, although Tezuka could see through that.

"F-Fuji!" began Tezuka, "You know I would never-"

"I should be going." Fuji said abruptly, pushing his chair away from the table.

"Fuji wait." Tezuka placed a strong hand on the other boy's shoulder keeping him standing where he was, "Please…tell me what's bothering you."

Fuji looked at Tezuka sadly, for the first time showing all of his emotions. His smile was gone, and his usually bright eyes faded slightly. He collapsed back into the chair next to Tezuka and buried his head in his hands, and the only thought in Tezuka's mind was, '_his mask has finally broken'_

"I don't know what's wrong." Fuji said his voice muffled slightly. "I got in another fight with Yuuta, about god knows what."

Fuji looked up at him with an expression sad enough to rip Tezuka's heart to shreds. "Everything is wrong with me, everything. My brother hates me, Eiji is mad that I haven't been calling him. I don't sleep at night. I can't stand it anymore."

Tezuka put a comforting arm around his friend. "Is that why you were out in the rain? Because you couldn't sleep?"

Fuji shrugged. "I had called Yuuta, because I wanted someone to talk to. And he yelled at me, told me never to call him again. So I left."

Tezuka sighed. Sometimes he could just strangle Fuji's scrawny little brother. Couldn't he see that Fuji loved him? Some how, seeing what that little boy is capable of doing to Fuji's emotions made Tezuka's blood boil, 'envy is a sin.'

"I couldn't stand being in that house alone, so I went on a walk." Continued Fuji. "It didn't bother me that it was raining, I had always liked the rain. So for me it was more of a plus. But after a while I didn't know where I was going, I couldn't see, so I just kept walking. I just let my feet lead me no were in particular. It wasn't until I saw you in your window, that I knew where I was going. My feet had lead me on the path I loved the most. The path that brought me to your house." Fuji took a deep breath and was silent for a moment, before turning to look up at Tezuka.

His smile had returned slightly, but is was not the usual smile that Tezuka was used to. It showed actual emotion, relief perhaps?

"It looks like all you need to feel better, is to let all your emotions out, and a good friend to listen. Thank you Kunimitsu."

Tezuka was not angry, (as he would have been if any other regular used his real name) no, some how, he felt glad that Fuji called him Kunimitsu.

"Your welcome." Tezuka held him tightly for a moment, before letting him go. "Would you like to get some sleep? You can sleep in my bed, and I will wake you up when it's time to leave for school."

Fuji nodded, and allowed Tezuka to lead him up to his bedroom.

Soon returning to his usual spot at his kitchen table, Tezuka sat down and looked out the window. Finally, he did something he hadn't done in a very long time…he smiled.

'_Rainy days can bring good things after all.' _

_--_

**I know that was random, but I got the idea and figured I'd write it down. I'm pleased with it, so lets see if anyone else is…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to yamatoforever! She left a nice review saying that it would not make sense to end the story there, and how I should elaborate on how lack of sleep and problems with Yuuta effects Fuji's health. So, that's exactly what I'm doing! Thanks again to yamatoforever, and to everyone who reviewed! (Again, completely revised) **

--

Tezuka continued to pace through his kitchen, pausing only to glance down at his watch. It was already 7:34, and Tezuka was still debating with himself about whether to wake his best friend. He had promised Fuji that he would get him up before 8:00 so that they could leave for school, but he had looked so tiered that Tezuka was compelled to call him in sick. He was about to reach for the phone when muffled footsteps could be heard walking down the stairs.

"Morning." murmured Fuji, as he walked into the kitchen. His light blue eyes were only partially open, and the smile that Tezuka had grown so a custom to was present on his face. Fuji's uniform looked slightly wrinkled, but other wise, you would never be able to tell that Fuji had gone to sleep at all.

"I-I…was going to wake you…its just-" muttered Tezuka, slightly embarrassed.

"Saa...it's okay Tezuka-kun, you worry to much, I understand." Said Fuji, his smile growing larger still.

Tezuka stood for a moment, gazing into Fuji's brilliant blue eyes, until he shook his head, bringing himself back to reality. "You don't have your tennis bag." Tezuka pointed out blatantly.

"Well, yes, I wasn't expecting to be here you know. But don't worry I left my bag at school yesterday, I wont have to go home and get it."

Tezuka nodded, and turned to look out the window. It had stopped raining. There were still puddles of water layering the ground, and the clouds above were dark and menacing.

"Shall we go?" asked Fuji, running his pale fingers through his hair, as though making sure it was straight, as it always was.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" asked Tezuka, joining him at the door.

"Of course. I look okay don't I?" asked Fuji glancing up at Tezuka's stern face.

"Hn."

Their trip to school was conducted as usual. They walked silently through the streets, occasionally speaking a word or two to each other. But apart from that than that they walked side by side, keeping their thoughts to them selves. For most people, this would be an extremely awkward situation. But they were both comfortable with the other's presence. A mutual agreement with no words needed. All they got was a few odd glances, a smiling boy with closed eyelids that waved to everyone, walking with a scowling man with dark eyes who ignored all by passers. What a pair they made.

--

Tezuka grabbed his tennis bag and ran to practice. For the first time, in a long time, he was actually late. School had ended, and he had been held up by his Japanese History teacher. He had asked Tezuka politely to try and look less menacing in class because the other students were all afraid to be paired up with him for projects.

Upon arriving at the tennis courts, a scene of absolute chaos met his eyes. Kaido had Momoshiro backed up against a fence, threatening him to 'call him mamushi one more time, and see what happened'.

Eiji was trying desperately to get to Inui's notebook, which, he had been told, contained Oishi's deepest secret. Meanwhile, Oishi was trying to wrestle a tennis racket out of Kawamura's hands, when the other boy had suddenly gone into 'Burning mode'. Ryoma just stood on the sidelines, a small smirk appearing on his face, and Fuji was nowhere to be seen.

Tezuka took a deep breath before yelling "50 laps all of you!"

Every Seigaku regular's face turned to him. Kaido was standing above Momo, his fist raised in mid air while Eiji jumped quickly off of Inui's back.

"Now!"

Loud responses of, "H-hai!" could be heard echoing through the courts, before the seven regulars began running hurriedly around the white lines surrounding the tennis courts. Tezuka sighed, and walked toward the locker rooms while the Seigaku regulars ran laps. Just as he was about to open the door, the handle turned, and Fuji stepped out, smiling at Tezuka.

"Saa…why is everyone running? We just finished laps." Said Fuji, frowning slightly as Eiji passed, muttering darkly to himself.

"They were fooling around." Said Tezuka coldly, before walking past Fuji, and into the locker room.

"Ne, Tezuka!" began Fuji but the door shut, drowning out his words. Sighing, Fuji turned around to join his fellow teammates as he heard the door open behind him.

"You were saying?"

Fuji smiled at his best friend, and said, "They can't all be like us Tezuka. Fooling around is part of being a kid. And your only 15 years old, you're obliged to act like it once in a while. You have the rest of your life to be a heartless condescending adult." Fuji finished with a small laugh, and waved as he fell into step behind his running teammates.

--

Tezuka was forced to end practice early because the rain had started again.

As soon as all the regulars were inside and out of the rain, Tezuka was cornered by a rather exasperated looking Oishi.

"Tezuka-buchou, I was wondering if you could close the club house for me. I know it is my turn but-" stammered Oishi interrupted by a certain hyper red-heads voice that suddenly came drifting down the hall,

"Nyah! Oishi! Hurry up! You promised you would take me out for ice cream if I beat Ochibi! Come on! Nyah, before the rain gets even worse."

Oishi sighed and looked at Tezuka apologetically. "You wouldn't mind would you?"

Tezuka shook his head slightly. "Go."

"Thank you Tezuka!" yelled Oishi as he ran down the hall, "I'll make it up to you."

Tezuka sighed as he opened the door. The rain was so thick that it was hard to see the Seigaku tennis club house from where he was standing.

Cursing slightly, Tezuka ran through the rain, and through the familiar tennis grounds. Tezuka held his tennis bag above his head to try and keep from getting further drenched that he already was, but by the time he reached the clubhouse, he was already dripping with cold rainwater.

Tezuka fumbled with his keys with numb hands as he tried to slip the key into the lock. Suddenly, something black caught his eyes. Abandoning the keys, Tezuka bent down to find Fuji's tennis racket lying against the wall, completely soaked through. Picking up the waterlogged bag and putting it over his shoulder, Tezuka turned back around to face the door.

'Fuji couldn't have left his bag here again…could he?' thought Tezuka.

Maybe Fuji never left. Quietly opening the door, Tezuka found Fuji lying against the wall, his head tilted slightly to the side.

"Fuji." Said Tezuka firmly, walking toward the other boy, "Fuji."

Fuji didn't wake; it looked as though he were only sleeping.

"Fuji wake up." Tezuka bent down and grabbed Fuji's shoulders, shaking him slightly. "Fuji!" his usually calm voice was now laced with panic. Why wasn't he waking?

Tezuka grabbed Fuji's arm and pressed two fingers to his wrist, checking his pulse. It was normal; Fuji was defiantly alive.

Bracing his back, Tezuka lifted Fuji's limp body into his arms, and ran out the door, leaving the clubhouse forgotten.

Carrying two tennis bags and his unconscious teammate though the rain was harder than Tezuka had expected. Finally seeing his house, Tezuka began to relax slightly. He cradled Fuji against his chest to keep the rain from falling onto his face. Clumsily opening the door with one hand, Tezuka ran in side, carefully placing Fuji down on his living room couch. And it wasn't long before those blue eyes opened, gazing drearily around the room.

"Saa…where am I?"

--

Well, that's the end of it. I will continue with a couple more chapters…and we'll see what happens to Fuji ne? See ya next time!


	3. Chapter 3

(Revised!) Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis… 

--

"Saa…where am I?"

Tezuka let out a breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"Your at my house." Said Tezuka, regaining his stoic composer.

"Saa…I seem to end up here a lot ne?" said Fuji, smiling slightly as he pushed himself into a sitting position.

Tezuka did not answer. He did not trust himself to speak. He didn't even trust himself to move, in fear of letting his emotions brake loose. Instead he just stood, vaguely aware that he was soaking wet, and Fuji probably was as well. Finally, Tezuka found his voice.

"Fuji, tell me what's wrong." His voice was stern, but not unkind.

Fuji only smiled. "I can assure you that nothing is wrong buchou."

"Fuji, I found you unconscious in the club house. Please do not tell me that nothing is wrong." Frustration was getting the better of him.

Fuji's eyes suddenly flew open, and he glared viciously at Tezuka.

And Fuji repeated his question from the previous morning, only with a voluntarily harsh voice.

"Why the hell do you care Tezuka!" he yelled, his fists clenched at his side, "You have Echizen, you have Inui! Don't worry yourself with another strong link that you could do without. And don't act like you care about me Tezuka. Don't act like you care of my condition. You care for tennis and you care about winning, not for me." Fuji was standing now, his face flushed from yelling, and his eyes shooting daggers into Tezuka's.

Tezuka couldn't stop himself. Before he could even comprehend what he was doing, Tezuka walked over and pulled Fuji into a tight hug. He felt Fuji tense a little in his arms, but did nothing to push Tezuka away.

"Fuji." He said softly, "I'm sorry, I really am. I do care for you, you are my best friend."

Pulling away, Fuji looked up at him, it looked as though he was going to cry. But of course, Fuji Syuusuke didn't cry.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. "I-I don't know what came over me…I just-" but Tezuka cut him off.

"It's okay, your under a lot of pressure, I understand." Tezuka paused and looked down at his watch. '_8:16'_ "Fuji, do you want to spend the night here? Its raining, and…" Tezuka could not think of anything else to say. He only hoped that Fuji would accept his offer. Leaving Fuji totally alone for the night was a scary thought; his mind kept filtering the possibilities.

Fuji nodded slightly, still embarrassed at his sudden temper flare. Tezuka decided it best that he wait until later to question Fuji.

"Are you hungry?" asked Tezuka.

Fuji nodded, almost to the point of shyness, which was very uncommon for Fuji Syuusuke. "Yes, very."

Tezuka nodded curtly, and grabbed Fuji's arm, gently steering him into the Kitchen.

"What would you like?"

Fuji blinked. "Anything."

Remembering that Fuji had particular tastes, Tezuka grabbed a recipe for curry rice and laid it on the counter.

Turning to Fuji Tezuka said, "I will make dinner. Go upstairs and dry off; you can take a shower as well. Extra clothes are in my bedroom."

"Thank you buchou." Said Fuji happily as he walked up the stairs and out of sight.

Waiting for the water to boil, Tezuka grabbed a washcloth and began drying the floor where he and Fuji had dripped water. He then used the same towel and dried off his hair to the extent where it wouldn't drip cold rainwater. His clothes would dry soon enough.

--

After dinner, Tezuka and Fuji sat on the couch, quietly doing their homework. Tezuka silently cursed his teachers for giving him homework on probably the only weekend he would be able to spend with Fuji.

Fuji, to Tezuka's dismay finished his homework before him. Tezuka was still stuck on English, his worst subject.

Curiously, Fuji leaned over Tezuka's shoulder to look at the problem that Tezuka was currently stuck on.

"List two words in English that are spelled the same, but said differently." Read Fuji out loud. "Hmm, lets see…what did I just do?"

Tezuka paused. "You read."

"Precisely! Read, and read."

Tezuka blinked, thoroughly confused. "But, one is in present tense…and one is in past. How can they be spelled the same if the tenses are different? How can you tell which one they are speaking of when you are speaking English, or reading it?"

Fuji shrugged, "I guess you just find which one by reading the words around it, and seeing which makes more sense. Get it?"

"Ah."

"Okay then, next one. 'List two words in English that are spelled differently but pronounced the same.' Saa, that ones easy."

"It is?"

"Well," began Fuji, "It was cloudy today, and raining. I had to decide either to go inside, or stay in the rain."

Tezuka blinked again, but this time in understanding. "Weather, and whether?" He asked.

"Yep!" said Fuji smiling brightly.

"Thanks." Tezuka closed his book and ran a hand through his hair. "You should get some sleep."

Fuji was about to protest, but Tezuka stood, and motioned for Fuji to follow. He led Fuji into his bedroom and told him he would be sleeping in there.

"What about you?" asked Fuji, sitting cross-legged on the edge of Tezuka's bed. "I will be on the couch, good night."

Taking off his shoes, and changing his shirt, Tezuka lay down onto the couch and stared at the ceiling. He was not an insomniac like Fuji; it certainly didn't take him hours to fall asleep, for him it took ten minutes, tops. Slowly, Tezuka closed his eyes and fell into his usual Syuusuke Fuji filled sleep.

--

Tezuka woke with the instant feeling that someone was in the room with him. He was right.

Tezuka looked over the end of the couch and saw Fuji asleep at the foot of it. Quietly, he got up and knelt down by the other boy. Tezuka, burning with guilt, suddenly realized why Fuji was here. He always forgot how he hated to be alone.

…Flash Back…

Tezuka finished locking up the clubhouse, and turned to see the familiar figure of Syuusuke Fuji waiting for him.

Walking along side his best friend, Tezuka turned to him curiously, asking, "Why do you always wait? Why not leave with Eiji?"

Fuji smiled, only a hint of sadness showed. "Because, I don't want you to have to walk home alone."

Tezuka returned his gaze to the street in front of them. "I don't mind being alone."

Fuji sighed. "Really? Your lucky then." He said softly. "I hate being alone."

"You do?"

Fuji nodded. "It makes me sad; depressed. Sometimes I'd rather die than be alone."

Tezuka stared at Fuji with wide eyes. He had never seen Fuji so upset about something.

"But some times I feel like I have to be," continued Fuji, "Like everyone wants me to be…Yuuta most of all." Fuji paused, "I'm just being silly aren't I?"

"…No….your not…and you don't have to be alone, ever…I promise."

…End…

Sighing, Tezuka (for the second time that day) gently hoisted Fuji into his arms and carried him upstairs. Unfortunately for Tezuka, Fuji was a very light sleeper, and woke almost instantly as Tezuka laid him on his bed.

Staring at Tezuka with slightly wide eyes, he quickly mumbled an apology.

"G-gomen nasi buchou." Stuttered Fuji, "I…I didn't mean to wake you…"

Tezuka only blinked, and pulled his chair away from his desk, placing it to that he could sit in it and face the bed. "It's fine, you didn't wake me up. I woke you up, and I'm sorry."

Fuji stared at him, his expression showing an emotion akin to shock.

"You need to get some sleep now okay? Your lucky its Friday night-" Tezuka glanced down at his watch again which had become almost a nervous habit, _'1:48'_ "Saturday morning." He corrected him self, "So you can sleep late."

"Buchou-" began Fuji but Tezuka stopped him again.

"It's okay. I'm staying up here this time, I won't leave. I promised, remember?"

Fuji nodded, clearly at a loss for words. "B-but, how are you going to sleep in that chair?"

"I wont."

Fuji shook his head almost in disbelief, "I don't want you to be deprived of sleep instead of me." He said softly.

"Better me than you."

Fuji smiled, until he realized that Tezuka was perfectly serious.

"I will stay here all night, if that's what it takes to give you 15 minutes of sleep." Said Tezuka as if it was something one did naturally.

"Saa…" after seeing that there was no was to persuade him Fuji continued, "Well, you don't have to stay awake. Your bed is made for two people. I'm sure it can fit three, there is certainly plenty of room."

Tezuka blushed, he could feel it. But thankfully, Fuji was to tiered and most likely sick, Tezuka added mentally, to notice.

"F-Fuji…"

"Saa…I'm sure Tezuka. I would go to sleep better knowing that you get some sleep as well." Fuji's eyelids began to drop. Exhaustion was clearly taking hold.

Tezuka nodded, getting into bed beside Fuji. He stayed as far away from the tensai as possible (for Fuji's own comfort of course).

Fuji rolled over, his back to Tezuka, and muttered, "Good night buchou."

Tezuka did not reply until after he was sure the other boy was asleep, "Good night…Syuusuke."

--

Tezuka did not know what woke him this time. It must have been pure instinct. But as soon as he opened his eyes, he knew that Fuji was not beside him.

Quickly reaching for his glasses, he got out of bed and threw himself down the steps, horrible visions slipping through his mind.

"Fuji!" he yelled, "Fuji!"

Tezuka checked in his kitchen. There was no sign of the Tensai. He raced into the living room, and let out a sigh of relief. Fuji was standing at the window. He was holding on to the windowsill so tightly that his knuckles were white. His face was pale and drained of all color. Fuji turned to him as he heard Tezuka enter the room. His icy blue eyes were glazed over, almost gray.

"Tezuka-" but Fuji didn't finish his sentence, his hand slipped off the windowsill, and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Fuji!"

--

Thanks for everyone who reviewed, it is greatly appreciated. I had a LOT of trouble on this chapter so please tell me how it turned out. Suggestions, constructive criticisms? Thanks!


End file.
